


Starco Oneshots/Drabbles

by ShinerWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinerWrites/pseuds/ShinerWrites
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Boy/Princess AU for this first one, folks :)

Star Butterfly likes her new school. It's uniform, quiet, for the most part, and it's a place where she can keep her head down and try her best to succeed at something — in this case, grades. What she doesn't like is her new friend, if he could be called that. Marco Diaz. Known for _anything_ _but_ keeping his head down. Star found comfort in the fact that her new roommate had at least some order to how he did things. Got up, brushed his hair, put on his hooded sweater and jacket, went to school, and hung out in back with his girlfriend Jackie. And now, Star found herself walking through the park with everyone's favorite bad boy. "She's not really my girlfriend, just a female friend," Marco shrugs.

"Well then why don't you hang out with your _female friend_," Star corrected herself with a roll of her eyes. She silently hoped this eye-rolling thing hadn't become a habit of hers.

"You are my _female friend, _Star," Marco raised an eyebrow in a way that Star thought was decidedly, ugh, _flirtatious._

Star pointedly ignored the implications, "Marco, you don't have to do this."

"Are you kidding me?" Marco grinned, "you just told me that you've _never_ broken a single law on Earth or Mewni!"

"Why would I?" Star huffed, "Laws exist for a reason."

"Laws exist to be broken," Marco dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"_Laws exist _to prevent us from taking questionable actions," Star admonished, "Why would there be laws if they were only to be broken?"

"I don't mean it literally," Marco shook his head, "I just mean that doing things that break the rules is a lot more exciting than staying inside your comfort zone all the time. Breaking the law or at least the rules is just something you have to do before you die."

Star raised an eyebrow, "so you at least admit that breaking the law is outside your comfort zone."

"No," Marco smiled, mock-sweet, "I meant _your _comfort zone. Now go cross that road where there's no crosswalk"

"I have _never, ever_ broken the law," Star huffed, "I'm not going to start."

Marco shrugged, "suit yourself. It's not my problem if you want to stay inside the lines your whole life."

And with a wink, he walked out of the park, and across the road with no crosswalk.

Star grumbled and followed him across the road. It didn't _really_ matter if she jaywalked, did it? Her whole life, her teachers at St. Olga's told her never to break a single law of any land, and that following the laws of every place she visited was true princess' honor. She stared down at the pavement and pondered what she'd been taught her whole life.

"Star!" It was Marco, "watch out!"

Star looked up to see a car barreling towards her, she ran towards the sidewalk where Marco was, and just barely made it. Her heart was racing, she panted in fear, feeling adrenaline pumping through her system.

When Star finally caught her breath, she looked up at Marco, glaring, "there. I broke the law. Happy?" And with that, she stormed off towards home. Marco followed her, trying his best to look apathetic.

Later, at home, Star buried her face in her pillow. Earth was weird. Marco was weird. Everything she knew about herself and how to be was changing. Worse, she couldn't help but feel like maybe she was getting a crush on this boy. She groaned in frustration. She couldn't _like_ Marco. It simply wasn't allowed.

She had to call Mom. Surely, she could offer reassurance that Marco was only being a bad influence like he always is, and Star could go back to being herself.

"Star! I made nachos!" That was Marco.

Star supposed there was one thing to celebrate about her utterly annoying roommate. He made good nachos.

As Star sat on the couch, eating nachos and watching one of Marco's dumb karate movies, she found herself leaning towards her roommate. That's when he smiled and whispered in her ear, "rules are made to be broken, Star."

Star shivered and sat up, away from her annoying roommate. She really had to call Mom soon.


	2. Doritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star wants to buy Doritos, and Marco defends the sanctity of nachos.

It's Saturday. Which means Movie Marathon Night for Star and Marco. Which means they needs snacks.

Which means now, Star is walking next to Marco, pushing a shopping cart down the aisle. And she stops when she notices a bag of what looks like nachos.

"Ooh! Marco, what are Doritos?" Star asks excitedly, reading the big letters on the bag.

"A disgrace to the sanctity and tradition of nachos," Marco says, scrunching up his nose.

"Surely they can't be that bad," Star quirks an eyebrow at Marco's words.

"Star, nachos are a special food, only to be made at home, or in a good food truck," Marco rambles, "with real cheese! Not this powdery stuff!"

"I'm totally getting it!" Star chimes, grabbing the bag of Doritos.

Marco sighs, "well I'm not paying for it, and you don't get an allowance."

"No worries!" Star pulls out a wad of cash from under her dress.

"How did you get that?!" Marco exclaims.

Star pulls out her wand, "magic, duh."

"Oh my God!" Marco says, following Star with the shopping cart as she skips off, "I don't think there are laws about magic on earth, but if there were, that would be so illegal!"

That night, Star and Marco had fallen asleep next to one another.

Well, more like on one another.

To be fair, Marco had eaten some Doritos. And Star had been rather quick to point this out, much to Marco's chagrin.

One day, Star would tell Marco what she really felt for him. But for now, she'd have to be content with moments like this. For now, friendship would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bright, shiny day my friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day my friends :)


End file.
